He's my WHAT!
by Spitfiregoodcharlotte
Summary: Here are the things we believe. Lily Evans loved James Potter and wanted to marry him. Harry Potter is an only child. Virginia Weasley is Arthur and Molly’s daughter. Sirius Black has always been a bachelor. Well we were wrong.
1. The Dream

Title: Virginia Weasley Maybe  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Here are the things we believe. Lily Evans loved James Potter and wanted to marry him. Harry Potter is an only child. Virginia Weasley is Arthur and Molly's daughter. Sirius Black has always been a bachelor. Well we were wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cause if I did Sirius would be alive and I would be his new wife.  
  
A/N Hey! In this story Sirius didn't die. Neville did instead. Sorry to everyone who likes Neville I like him too. I just like Sirius more. And also I know Ginny real name is Ginerva I just like Virginia better so there.  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
"I love him! There's nothing you can say or do that will ever change that!" A beautiful emerald-eyed redhead yelled glaring up at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"You are my wife and you will do as I say." The hazel eyed man snapped back.  
  
"I don't really care what you say. I'm having this baby. Even if I have to give her away she will be born!"  
  
Virginia Weasley sat up sweating from the dream she had been having every night since she had turned fifteen two weeks ago. Glancing at her dorm mates. Sure enough they were still fast asleep. Creeping out of her bed she silently walked up to the Headmaster's office. She was almost certain that the two people were Harry's parents, but then why was she dreaming about them and who was the baby they were fighting about. But she did know one thing for sure. She was going to find out the truth.  
  
"PROFESSOR OPEN UP!" Virginia yelled banging on the statue that hid the stair case that led up to his office. She was just about to continue on her rant when the Headmaster's hand smacked over her mouth.  
  
"Please Miss Weasley come in before any other members of the castle are awoken."  
  
Once they had settled down in his office Virginia began her story.  
  
"...Then Professor she yells at him that she doesn't care what he says and that even if she has to give her up the baby will still be born."  
  
"If that's all Miss Weasley I really don't see why you woke me up." Dumbledore stated knowing that there was more.  
  
"That's not all Professor. The weirdest part is that they looked exactly like everyone says Harry's parents do. Professor why is that?" Virginia asked looking up at him.  
  
"Because dear, They are Harry's parents."  
  
"But Professor weren't they in love?"  
  
"James I believe might have been in love with Lily in the beginning, but Lily loved only one man in her life. And no that man was not James Potter." Dumbledore said with a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"But what does this have to do with me?" She was beginning to get a bit confused.  
  
"Everything Virginia. Everything. You see the man Lily loved was none other than James's best friend Sirius Black."  
  
"Then why did..."  
  
"Please child this will go quite a bit faster if you do not interrupt me."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"As I was saying. Lily only married James because he somehow tricked her into believing that Sirius had cheated on her. About a month after Harry was born as far as I can tell from what Sirius has told me. He went to Lily and told her the truth. That night they well... they..." He really didn't know how to phrase this,  
  
"I understand what you mean, but I still don't get what this has to do with me." Virginia said stepping in for him.  
  
"But don't you see Virginia. That was the night you were conceived." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! Are you telling me that SIRIUS BLACK and LILY POTTER are my parents!" Yep Virginia decided the Headmaster had finally lost it.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley or should I say Miss Black." He stated comepletly unaffected by the outburst.  
  
"So let me get this straight. I'm Harry's half sister. Lily Evans Potter loved Sirius Black not James Potter and that I'm their love child. No wonder the older Weasley brothers act strange around me. They must know I'm not their real sister." Virginia was beginning to like the idea.  
  
"Simply put yes. Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore said smiling at the fact that she had excepted it so quickly.  
  
"Yes, I have two."  
  
"What might they be?" he asked.  
  
"Why do I look like a Weasley and when can I see my dad?" Virginia asked suddenly very happy that after the incident in the Department of Mysteries Sirius had been cleared of all charges.  
  
"Well when you were sent to the Weasleys I put glamors on you so you would resemble them. Would you like me to remove them?" He asked.  
  
"I would like to wait until my father gets here." She replied quickly hoping that Dumbledore would send for him soon.  
  
"I already am here Virginia." 


	2. The REAL Me

Title: Virginia Weasley Maybe  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Here are the things we believe. Lily Evans loved James Potter and wanted to marry him. Harry Potter is an only child. Virginia Weasley is Arthur and Molly's daughter. Sirius Black has always been a bachelor. Well we were wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cause if I did Sirius would be alive and I would be his new wife.  
  
A/N Hey! In this story Sirius didn't die. Neville did instead. Sorry to everyone who likes Neville I like him too. I just like Sirius more. And also I know Ginny real name is Ginerva I just like Virginia better so there. Also I forgot to spell check the first chapter when I get around to it I'll repost it.  
  
Chapter 2 The Real Me  
  
"Sirius... Umm I mean Dad?" Virginia asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes" Sirius said looking up from his feet which he had found very interesting upon entry of the room.  
  
"If my name's not Virginia Kathryn Weasley then well what is it?" She asked praying to god that it wasn't a stupid one.  
  
"How about I tell you after we take the charms off okay?" he replied.  
  
"Sure. Um Professor will it hurt?" Virginia said turning to look at the Headmaster.  
  
"No, Miss Black it won't. Are you ready?" Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Yes sir. I am." She said in a very calm voice.  
  
"Okay then. Revealo." Dumbledore said holding up his wand.  
  
Slowly Virginia's hair legnthend and became a rich brown with natural red highlights. Her became almond shaped and instead of being the pale blue that the were before they were now a deep ocean blue. She was also a few inches taller not as tall as her father but still not short. She also was a quite a bit larger in some areas. So much in fact that her old tee shirt was suddenly very tight across her chest. Except for the coloring she was a exact replica of Lily.  
  
After the changes felt like they were done she turned to face her dad.  
  
"So Daddy how do I look?" Virginia asked axoiusly.  
  
"You look beautiful Trinity. You look beautiful." Sirius replied furiously wiping the tears that had begun to form at the memories that had come flooding back.  
  
"Trinity?" She asked looking confused.  
  
"Yes, Lily and picked out your name one night while James was away on Order duties. Your full name is Trinity Alanna Black." Sirius said looking at the girl that he could finally claim as his own.  
  
"Trinity Alanna. I like it." Trinity said happily.  
  
There's the 2nd chapter for you. It's the first day the story's been up and I have reviews! YAY!  
  
EyElutBBOB-XX Hey! You were the first person to review! Go YOU! Well there's what she looks like and her real name. This chapter is for you because.. well.. YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW!! Sorry I'm a bit excited.  
  
Brianneinlove Glad to give you a Sirius/Lily story. As you can see I'm going to keep writing.  
  
Next time—The Reactions... duh Duh DUH!!  
  
Luv Ya Caro 


End file.
